xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotaru Tsuchigumo
Hotaru (ホタル, Hotaru) is a kunoichi from the Tsuchigumo Village and a member of the Tsuchigumo clan. She is also the granddaughter of the former leader of the Tsuchigumo clan, En no Gyōja. History Hotaru met Utakata after he saved her from a group of ninja who were actually after him. After the battle, Utakata was wounded and collapsed after it and Hotaru ran to her fort to get help to save him. After Utakata was healed, Hotaru asked him to become her teacher, much to his dismay. He reluctantly began to teach her by standing on water first, believing that she wouldn't master it. However, the next morning, she showed him that she was able to stand on top of the water by training all night. Next, Utakata taught her Water Release: Wild Water Wave, once again believing that she would not be able to master it without water-nature chakra only to discover she possessed water-nature chakra. Six-Tails Unleashed When the Magaki group came looking for the Tsuchigumo clan's kinjutsu, Tonbee had Hotaru, along with Utakata, take the clan's kinjutsu so that ninja could not retrieve it. While travelling, Utakata got upset at Hotaru for calling him master (師匠, shishō), at which point Naruto arrived, believing Utakata to be attacking Hotaru. Hotaru broke up the fight and Utakata left her, deciding that Team 7 would be capable in protecting her. As she watched him float away in a bubble, she tried to convince him not to leave, but was unsuccessful in doing so. While on the way to the Tsuchigumo village, Naruto argues with her only for Yamato to devise a plan to convince Hotaru to accept their protection. Using his unique technique, Sai drew mountain leeches to fall on Hotaru, who was scared enough for her to accept Team 7's protection. When they reached the village, Team 7 leaves Hotaru with Tsuchigumo clan and Hotaru thanks Naruto before he leaves. She is then brought to a personal room, unaware that the village had already betrayed her to the bandits from earlier. After tricking them with a bomb disguised as the secret technique scroll, she retreated into the forest, where she was soon captured again. Fortunately, Utakata arrived and successfully escaped with her. Later, sure that they were safe, Utakata had them land by a waterfall. While Utakata merely insisted he was interested in the secret technique, Hotaru was sure that he did to save her. Once again, Hotaru begged Utakata to take her on as student, despite his obvious refusal. When asked why she was so determined to learn under him and protect the scroll, Hotaru explained that it was the final wish of her grandfather and first master as it was this technique that could help restore the Tsuchigumo clan. To better illustrate her point, Hotaru stated that she wanted to show him all of her and partially removed her robe to show Utakata something on her back, which horrified him. Before they could continue talking, the Kiri hunter-nin arrived and took Hotaru hostage. While Utakata was distracted, the Anbu acted quickly and restrained him. It was then revealed that Utakata was a missing-nin from the Kirigakure who killed his former master. Fortunately, Naruto arrived and took out one of the Anbu with a clone. As the fight appears to be a stalemate, the Kiri Anbu captain appears. Not wanting things to escalate into an all-out war between the Kiri and Konoha, he strikes a deal with Yamato's team, agreeing to let Hotaru go free in exchange for Konoha's promise to hand over Utakata after their mission is done. Along the way to a new safe zone, Hotaru begins thinking about what she heard from the Anbu about Utakata. Seeing her uncertainty, Naruto insists that it doesn't matter what personal faults. Naruto tells her how he can relate as he never knew his parents, but has come to respect and look up to Jiraiya despite his questionable antics. Hotaru is relieved to hear this, now determined again to learn under Utakata. Suddenly, she collapses from a fever. While Utakata tends to her wounds, it is revealed that like Naruto and Utakata, Hotaru was also forced to literally carry a huge burden, as her clan's secret technique was fused into her back. While Naruto was furious at this, Hotaru insisted that she asked for this burden, in respect for her grandfather's single dream to restore their clan's glory. When reunited with Tonbee and Sakura, he himself admitted that by now the clan's power had probably weakened too much to ever rise again. He offered to end the possible danger of the kinjutsu by removing it from Hotaru's body and destroying it. Hotaru initially refused the idea, feeling that it would make all her grandfather's efforts for nothing, but Utakata slaps her, and was concluded to made her see that she couldn't restore their clan with such a destructive technique. While willing to accept this decision as a final act, she offered one other possible solution, to search for a man named Shiranami, who was an immensely gifted ninja who studied En no Gyōja's teachings and could be of great help. It was then decided that Naruto would attempt to find the man in two days while preparations for removing the kinjutsu were made. Later to her dismay, Utakata suddenly leaves. Not wanting him to leave her, Hotaru goes off to find him. Along the way, she runs into Shiranami himself. He sympathises with Hotaru's loneliness and desire to restore their clan. After being convinced not to destroy the technique, she decides to write a message to Tonbee. However, Shiranami reveals his true colours and knocks out Hotaru, taking her back to the Tsuchigumo village, which he already took over by branding the villagers with his fūinjutsu. Shiranami then begins the procedure to unseal the clan's technique. When Utakata and Naruto arrived, Shiranami had already used a word-bind control on Hotaru, and begins to gather natural chakra to destroy the Tsuchigumo village and everyone in it. However, Shiranami decided to test the kinjutsu's abilities first, and sent Naruto and Utakata flying into rubble. Releasing his control on Hotaru for a brief moment, Shiranami gloated at the power of the kinjutsu, while Hotaru was heartbroken, thinking that she had killed Naruto and her master. She then resolved to allow herself to die with the technique, unable to bear the thought that she had betrayed Utakata. As Shiranami fled when the kinjustu absorbed more chakra than it should, Naruto went after him and left Utakata to save her. He succeeded as Naruto returned, reuniting with his friends. Later, Hotaru and Utakata leave for training, and Utakata told Hotaru to wait for him at the place they first met. When he tried to find Tsurugi and his men, he ran into Pain and his Six Paths. Unfortunately, after being defeated by them, he does not return, and as Hotaru blithely danced amongst the flowers waiting for him, a plethora of bubbles erupted over her as she laid down. She gazed into one in her hand, unaware that her beloved master would never return. Trivia * "Hotaru" (蛍) means "firefly". Personality Hotaru is shown to be a determined individual, as she asked for the kinjutsu to be implanted on her back in order to continue the legacy of her clan and she is somewhat independent as she initially declined help from Naruto. She is also persistent about her goal, endlessly practising techniques taught to her by Utakata until she held basic mastery of them. Appearance Hotaru is a young woman with dark-green eyes, a widow's peak, and blonde wavy hair that goes past her shoulders. She wears a light-violet and white top, black shorts, a black skirt, black high boots and light violet wristbands. She is rather short, as shown when standing in front of Naruto. Abilities While only trained in some basics of ninjutsu from her grandfather andTonbee, Hotaru has shown to have a natural talent for the art. During Utakata's repeated attempts to make her give up on training under him, he ordered her to first master some basics in chakra control and techniques. In a short amount of time, without any real instruction, she was able to succeed in them. She is also shown to have an affinity towards water-chakra, much to Utakata's dismay. Under Utakata's "tutelage", she learned how to use the Water Release: Wild Water Wave. Screenshots download (3).png download (11).png 21-1461462175.PNG 20-1461462175.PNG 19-1461462175.PNG 18-1461462174.PNG 17-1461462174.PNG 16-1461462174.PNG 15-1461462172.PNG 14-1461462172.PNG 13-1461462172.PNG 12-1461462171.PNG 11-1461462170.PNG 10-1461462169.PNG 9-1461462168.PNG 8-1461462167.PNG 4-1461462167.PNG 6-1461462167.PNG 5-1461462167.PNG 7-1461462167.PNG 3-1461462167.PNG 86-1488345912.PNG 85-1488345884.PNG 84-1488345856.PNG 83-1488345791.PNG 82-1488345779.PNG 81-1488345779.PNG 80-1488345767.PNG 79-1488345767.PNG 78-1488345748.PNG 77-1488345748.PNG 76-1488345702.PNG 75-1488345686.PNG 74-1488345686.PNG 73-1488345669.PNG 72-1488345669.PNG 71-1488345651.PNG 70-1488345651.PNG 69-1488345634.PNG 68-1488345634.PNG 67-1488345618.PNG 66-1488345599.PNG 65-1488345599.PNG 63-1488345578.PNG 62-1488345578.PNG 61-1488345536.PNG 60-1488345515.PNG 59-1488345515.PNG 58-1488345498.PNG 57-1488345490.PNG 56-1488345490.PNG 55-1488345474.PNG 54-1488345464.PNG 53-1488345464.PNG 52-1488345451.PNG 51-1488345451.PNG 50-1488345439.PNG 88-1488346270.PNG 59-1488759108.PNG 58-1488759102.PNG 57-1488759095.PNG 56-1488759095.PNG 55-1488759075.PNG 54-1488759075.PNG 53-1488759063.PNG 52-1488759063.PNG 51-1488759052.PNG 50-1488759052.PNG 49-1488759037.PNG 48-1488759037.PNG 47-1488759027.PNG 46-1488758967.PNG 45-1488758967.PNG 44-1488758845.PNG 43-1488758834.PNG 42-1488758834.PNG 41-1488758819.PNG 40-1488758819.PNG 39-1488758805.PNG 38-1488758805.PNG 37-1488758792.PNG 35-1488758792.PNG 34-1488758767.PNG 33-1488758767.PNG 31-1488758756.PNG 32-1488758729.PNG 28-1488758729.PNG 30-1488758675.PNG 29-1488758675.PNG 27-1488758628.PNG 26-1488758628.PNG 25-1488758628.PNG 36-1488758541.PNG 64-1488758221.PNG 63-1488758214.PNG 61-1488758207.PNG 62-1488758172.PNG 60-1488758172.PNG 65-1488758050.PNG 66-1488758016.PNG 67-1488757918.PNG 69-1488757918.PNG 68-1488757918.PNG 45-1488920346.PNG 44-1488920338.PNG 43-1488920330.PNG 39-1488920305.PNG 38-1488920298.PNG 42-1488920233.PNG 41-1488920222.PNG 40-1488920214.PNG 25-1488920165.PNG 35-1488920165.PNG 36-1488917606.PNG 34-1488917579.PNG 33-1488917571.PNG 30-1488917458.PNG 29-1488917451.PNG 28-1488917444.PNG 27-1488917433.PNG 26-1488917424.PNG 24-1488917404.PNG 23-1488917397.PNG 22-1488917389.PNG 16-1488917301.PNG 15-1488917294.PNG 14-1488917286.PNG 13-1488917275.PNG 12-1488917265.PNG 11-1488917258.PNG 10-1488917251.PNG 9-1488916518.PNG 5-1488916498.PNG 4-1488916431.PNG 1-1488916431.PNG 8-1488863369.PNG 7-1488863369.PNG 2-1488863369.PNG 6-1488863369.PNG 3-1488863369.PNG Naruto EP Separation03773.png Naruto EP Separation03750.png Naruto EP Separation03727.png Naruto EP Separation03704.png Naruto EP Separation03681.png Naruto EP Separation03658.png Naruto EP Separation03635.png Naruto EP Separation03612.png Naruto EP Separation03428.png Naruto EP Separation03405.png Naruto EP Separation03382.png Naruto EP Separation03359.png Naruto EP Separation03336.png Naruto EP Separation03313.png Naruto EP Separation03290.png Naruto EP Separation03267.png Naruto EP Separation03244.png Naruto EP Separation02255.png Naruto EP Separation02232.png Naruto EP Separation02209.png Naruto EP Separation02186.png Naruto EP Separation02163.png Naruto EP Separation02140.png Naruto EP Separation02117.png Naruto EP Separation01772.png Naruto EP Separation01749.png Naruto EP Separation01726.png Naruto EP Separation01703.png Naruto EP Separation01680.png Naruto EP Separation01657.png Naruto EP Separation01634.png Naruto EP Separation01611.png Naruto EP Separation01588.png Naruto EP Separation01565.png Naruto EP Separation01542.png Naruto EP Separation01519.png Naruto EP Separation01289.png Naruto EP Separation01266.png Naruto EP Separation01243.png Naruto EP Separation01220.png Naruto EP Separation00921.png Naruto EP Separation00806.png Naruto EP Separation00783.png Naruto EP Separation00645.png Naruto EP Separation00622.png Naruto EP Separation00438.png Naruto EP Separation00415.png Naruto EP Separation00392.png Naruto EP Separation00139.png Naruto EP Separation02508.png Naruto EP Separation12145.png Naruto EP Separation12122.png Naruto EP Separation12099.png Naruto EP Separation12030.png Naruto EP Separation12007.png Naruto EP Separation11984.png Naruto EP Separation11501.png Naruto EP Separation11478.png Naruto EP Separation11455.png Naruto EP Separation11432.png Naruto EP Separation11409.png Naruto EP Separation11386.png Naruto EP Separation11363.png Naruto EP Separation11340.png Naruto EP Separation11317.png Naruto EP Separation11294.png Naruto EP Separation10926.png Naruto EP Separation10903.png Naruto EP Separation10880.png Naruto EP Separation10857.png Naruto EP Separation10719.png Naruto EP Separation10696.png Naruto EP Separation10673.png Naruto EP Separation07407.png Naruto EP Separation07384.png Naruto EP Separation06165.png Naruto EP Separation06142.png Naruto EP Separation05498.png Naruto EP Separation05475.png Naruto EP Separation03865.png Naruto EP Separation03819.png Naruto EP Separation03842.png Naruto EP Separation12214.png Naruto EP Separation12237.png Naruto EP Separation12260.png Naruto EP Separation12283.png Naruto EP Separation12306.png Naruto EP Separation23277.png Naruto EP Separation23300.png Naruto EP Separation23323.png Naruto EP Separation23346.png Naruto EP Separation23369.png Naruto EP Separation23392.png Naruto EP Separation23415.png Naruto EP Separation23438.png Naruto EP Separation23461.png Naruto EP Separation24588.png Naruto EP Separation24611.png Naruto EP Separation24634.png Naruto EP Separation24726.png Naruto EP Separation24749.png Naruto EP Separation24818.png Naruto EP Separation02531.png Naruto EP Separation02554.png Naruto EP Separation02577.png Naruto EP Separation02600.png Naruto EP Separation02623.png Naruto EP Separation02646.png Naruto EP Separation02669.png Naruto EP Separation02692.png Naruto EP Separation02715.png Naruto EP Separation02738.png Naruto EP Separation02761.png Naruto EP Separation02784.png Naruto EP Separation07108.png Naruto EP Separation07200.png Naruto EP Separation07361.png Naruto EP Separation10742.png Naruto EP Separation10765.png Naruto EP Separation10788.png Naruto EP Separation10811.png Naruto EP Separation10834.png Naruto EP Separation11179.png Naruto EP Separation11248.png Naruto EP Separation11271.png Naruto EP Separation11524.png Naruto EP Separation11547.png Naruto EP Separation12076.png Naruto EP Separation12191.png Naruto EP Separation12329.png Naruto EP Separation23185.png Naruto EP Separation23208.png Naruto EP Separation23231.png Naruto EP Separation23254.png Naruto EP Separation24841.png Naruto EP Separation24910.png Naruto EP Separation24933.png Naruto EP Separation25048.png Naruto EP Separation25071.png Naruto EP Separation25094.png Naruto EP Separation25117.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released02929.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released02833.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01297.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released00313.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released00385.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released00409.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released00433.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released00457.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released00481.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released00505.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01225.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01249.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01273.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01321.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01345.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01369.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01393.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01417.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01441.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01465.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01489.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01513.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01537.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01561.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01585.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01609.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01633.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01657.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01681.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01705.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01729.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01753.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01777.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01801.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01825.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01849.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01873.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01897.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released01921.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released02761.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released02785.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released02809.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released02857.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released02881.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released02905.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released02953.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released02977.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released03001.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released03025.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released03049.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released03145.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released03169.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released03193.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released03265.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released03289.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released07681.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released07705.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released07657.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released07585.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released07609.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released07537.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released06817.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released06841.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released06793.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released03649.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released03673.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released03601.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released03625.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released03457.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released03385.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released03409.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released03337.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released03361.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released03313.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released07753.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released07777.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released07801.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released07825.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released09601.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released09625.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released09649.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released09673.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released09697.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released09721.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released09745.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released09769.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released09793.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released09817.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released09841.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released10537.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released10561.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released10585.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released12937.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released12961.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released12985.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released13009.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released13033.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released13057.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released13081.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released14185.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released14209.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released14233.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released14257.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released14281.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released14305.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released14329.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released14425.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released14449.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released14473.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released16105.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released16129.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released16153.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released16177.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released16201.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released16321.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released16345.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released16369.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released16561.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released16585.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released16609.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released16633.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released16729.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released16849.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released16873.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released21505.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released21529.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released21553.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released23281.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released23305.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released23329.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released23353.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released23425.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released23449.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released23473.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released23497.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released23521.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released23569.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released23593.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released23617.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released23641.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released23665.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released23689.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released23713.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released23737.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released23761.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released23785.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released23809.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released23953.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released23977.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released24001.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released24025.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released24073.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released24097.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released24121.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released24145.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released24169.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released24193.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released24217.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released24241.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released24265.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released24289.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released24313.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released24433.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released24577.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released24625.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released24649.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released24673.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released07561.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released03433.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released07633.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released07729.png Master and Student07081.png Master and Student07057.png Master and Student06625.png Master and Student06601.png Master and Student06577.png Master and Student06553.png Master and Student06529.png Master and Student06505.png Master and Student06481.png Master and Student06265.png Master and Student06241.png Master and Student06001.png Master and Student05977.png Master and Student05953.png Master and Student05209.png Master and Student05185.png Master and Student04609.png Master and Student04585.png Master and Student04561.png Master and Student04537.png Master and Student04297.png Master and Student04273.png Master and Student04249.png Master and Student04225.png Master and Student04201.png Master and Student04177.png Master and Student02329.png Master and Student02305.png Master and Student02281.png Master and Student02257.png Master and Student02233.png Master and Student02209.png Master and Student02185.png Master and Student02161.png Master and Student02137.png Master and Student01993.png Master and Student01969.png Master and Student01945.png Master and Student01921.png Master and Student01705.png Master and Student01657.png Master and Student01081.png Master and Student01057.png Master and Student01033.png Master and Student01009.png Master and Student00985.png Master and Student00937.png Master and Student00961.png Master and Student19105.png Master and Student19081.png Master and Student19057.png Master and Student19033.png Master and Student19009.png Master and Student18985.png Master and Student18361.png Master and Student18337.png Master and Student18313.png Master and Student18289.png Master and Student18265.png Master and Student18241.png Master and Student17737.png Master and Student17713.png Master and Student17689.png Master and Student17665.png Master and Student17641.png Master and Student17617.png Master and Student17593.png Master and Student17569.png Master and Student17545.png Master and Student17521.png Master and Student17497.png Master and Student17473.png Master and Student17449.png Master and Student17425.png Master and Student17401.png Master and Student17377.png Master and Student14953.png Master and Student14929.png Master and Student14905.png Master and Student14113.png Master and Student14089.png Master and Student14065.png Master and Student11089.png Master and Student11065.png Master and Student11041.png Master and Student10825.png Master and Student10801.png Master and Student10777.png Master and Student10753.png Master and Student10609.png Master and Student10585.png Master and Student10561.png Master and Student10537.png Master and Student10513.png Master and Student10489.png Master and Student10465.png Master and Student07201.png Master and Student07177.png Master and Student07153.png Master and Student07105.png Master and Student28489.png Master and Student28465.png Master and Student28441.png Master and Student28417.png Master and Student28393.png Master and Student28369.png Master and Student28345.png Master and Student28009.png Master and Student27985.png Master and Student27961.png Master and Student27937.png Master and Student27721.png Master and Student27697.png Master and Student27673.png Master and Student27649.png Master and Student27625.png Master and Student27601.png Master and Student27577.png Master and Student25129.png Master and Student25105.png Master and Student25081.png Master and Student25057.png Master and Student25033.png Master and Student24985.png Master and Student24961.png Master and Student24937.png Master and Student24913.png Master and Student23905.png Master and Student23881.png Master and Student23857.png Master and Student23833.png Master and Student23809.png Master and Student23785.png Master and Student23761.png Master and Student23737.png Master and Student23713.png Master and Student23497.png Master and Student23473.png Master and Student23449.png Master and Student22873.png Master and Student22849.png Master and Student22825.png Master and Student22801.png Master and Student22777.png Master and Student19705.png Master and Student19585.png Master and Student19561.png Master and Student19537.png Master and Student19225.png Master and Student19201.png Master and Student19177.png Master and Student19153.png Master and Student19129.png Master and Student23425.png Master and Student23401.png Master and Student23377.png Master and Student23209.png Master and Student23185.png Master and Student23161.png Master and Student23137.png Master and Student23113.png Master and Student22129.png Master and Student22105.png Master and Student22081.png Master and Student22057.png Master and Student21913.png Master and Student21889.png Master and Student21865.png Master and Student21769.png Master and Student21745.png Master and Student19729.png Master and Student19633.png Master and Student19609.png Master and Student19513.png Master and Student19489.png Master and Student19465.png Master and Student19441.png Master and Student19417.png Master and Student19393.png Master and Student19369.png Master and Student19345.png Master and Student19321.png Master and Student19297.png Master and Student19273.png Master and Student19249.png Master and Student14209.png Master and Student14185.png Master and Student10129.png Master and Student07609.png Master and Student07585.png Master and Student07561.png 28acec5d97d43764ea591802464c5913c8921208.jpg 38-1498870909.PNG Hotarusmall 333 (8).png Hotarusmall 333 (7).png Hotarusmall 333 (6).png Hotarusmall 333 (5).png Hotarusmall 333 (4).png Hotarusmall 333 (3).png Hotarusmall 333 (2).png Hotarusmall 333 (1).png 65fea8ec4f85b4bfbea904006e6bb4c8.png Category:Naruto Universe Category:Waterbender Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Army of Light Category:Wallcrawling Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Aura Reading Category:Tattoo Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Ninja Category:Indomitable Will Category:Nature Energy Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Kunoichi Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Tsuchigumo Clan Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Hydrokinesis